


Richard's Reward

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [30]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't judge ;), F/M, It's pretty much my all time favorite musical, Music from the movie Chicago, Richard gets a blowjob, Shower sex?, Smut, another Richard blowjob fic, by playing with his balls while filming, mainly just smut, mentions of Jared tormenting Misha, what can I say... he's my weakness lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Your hard working man comes home after a long day of directing and announces that he managed to get the episode filmed ahead of schedule, so you decide he deserves a little reward *Insert Casa Erotica music lol*





	Richard's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> Another Richard/Reader smut fic!? I guess I just can't stop fantasizing about the man (or about giving him a blowjob apparently) lol
> 
> Enjoy my darlings,
> 
> Just a heads up: F/N = First name :)

* * *

 

You poured a palm full of shampoo into your hand and massaged it into your hair, picking up on your song where you'd left off. "From just some dumb mechanics wife I'm gonna be: Roxie. Who says that murder's not an art? And who in case she doesn’t hang, can say she started with a bang--" 

 

"Roxie Hart!" The shower curtain whipped open in time with the stranger's words, making you jump, gasping to turn and see who it was.  

 

"Dammit Rich!" You cried, letting out a breathy laugh. "You scared the hell out of me." 

 

"But you still love me."  

 

"Mmm, jury's still out." You leaned in for a kiss and he placed a hand at the back of your head, dominating your mouth. When he let go, you bit your lip shyly. "Jury rules in favor of Mr. Speight." 

 

"Huzzah for last minute evidence." 

 

You giggled, and kissed him again, moving back under the stream of the water. "Park it, Mister. Tell me how your day was." 

 

He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms with a smile. "It was good, shooting went well and Jared only messed with Misha's balls twice."  

 

You snorted, "Only twice, how did he ever control himself." 

 

"I know... We moved right along and got the rest of the episode just about finished. Just need to shoot your part tomorrow and we'll be done." 

 

"That's awesome, Baby, I'm so proud of my man." 

 

"Are you proud enough to give him a reward?" 

 

You peeked out from the curtain and smirked, making a come hither motion with your index finger. Before you could duck back behind the curtain, Rich was stripping.  

 

He joined you and you pressed your chest against his, kissing him with want. "How may I reward you, My Love?" 

 

"Well I got this one spot on my back..." 

 

"Darn, I'd rather wash your front." 

 

"I know a couple places that could use a woman's touch." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and you laughed. 

 

"Soap up and I'd be happy to take care of my man's needs." You ran your index finger down his chest, and loosely pumped his manhood a couple times before stepping back. He grabbed his soap, coating his body in the amazing scent, and you took it from him rubbing the soap into you hands. "Mind if I help?" He quickly shook his head, and you massaged circles into his masculine chest. "Have I ever told you how mouthwatering you are?" 

 

"Yeah, but I never get tired of hearing the beautiful Mrs. F/N Speight fangirl over me." 

 

The two of you switched places in the shower so he could rinse off and wash his hair. When he finished he caught you staring and chuckled, "What?" 

 

"I might be wrong but... I think you missed a spot." 

 

"Oh yeah?" He smirked, moving out from under the stream of water. "Where?" 

 

You slowly got to your knees and looked up at him, batting your eyelashes. "Right here." You ran your finger along his length and he groaned, "Want some help?" The purr in your voice made his cock twitch and he let his head fall against the wall of the shower. 

 

"God, Yes." You smirked, taking his cock in your hand and pressing a gentle kiss to the tip. You pumped his length a couple times getting him hard and worked as much of him into your mouth as you could. Hollowing out your cheeks, you bobbed your head along his thick cock. Rich moaned and unconsciously wound a hand in your hair. "Your mouth feels good. How'd I get so lucky." He bucked his hips and you gagged. Rich let go of your head, afraid he'd hurt you and you dug your fingers into the back of his thighs, looking up through your eyelashes as you took him further. "Fuck, babe. Love when you look at me like that." 

 

You kept passionately worshiping his manhood and soon enough, both of his hands were tightly fixed in your hair letting you know he was close. You hollowed your cheeks and pressed your tongue flat against his cock, pushing him over the edge. He let out a mix between a growl and a moan, unconsciously shoving his cock further down you throat. You eagerly swallowed down everything he had to offer you and cleaned him up with tender kitten licks. You settled back on bent legs and sighed, licking your lips. "Reward enough?" 

 

"Huh?" He looked down at you with zero recollection of any conversation before the blowjob. 

 

"You asked if I... You asked--" You paused trying to remember the conversation yourself. "I don't remember either, you said something about a reward and I wanted to suck your dick, so it worked out." 

 

He helped you up and held you close against his chest, "I love you, Baby." 

 

"I love you too, Handsome." 

 

"What do you say we cut this shower short, go towel off, and head upstairs for round two?" 

 

"Definitely."


End file.
